


Good Morning

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee is a sure way to know that Akashi’s up before you. You’ve always been a slow starter, your eyes opening slowly as the sunlight peeks through the corner of the shut-out blinds that make sure that your sleep isn’t disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For Mosaku-k and Akashikuroko. Forgive any mischaracterisation on my part.

Waking up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee is a sure way to know that Akashi’s up before you. You’ve always been a slow starter, your eyes opening slowly as the sunlight peeks through the corner of the shut-out blinds that make sure that your sleep isn’t disturbed. 

Your hand reaches out, to the left and the place where the red-head should be in is  no longer warm, you’re sure he went up for a jog today too. 

You dare to peek at the alarm clock on the bed stand and just then the alarm goes off, the sound of tropical rain and birds is the designated (and non-disturbing) sound you’ve set on.

You sit up, instantly, and fumble once or twice to hit the snooze button before finally letting your feet touch the expensive rug that he so forcefully decided to put under the bed you share. (Concessions you had made, in exchange for that he had to stay out of the kitchen and all the crockery)

You stand up, and your feet are quick to find your slippers, as you make your way out of the bedroom, passing by the bedroom mirror and not even daring to look at that hair of yours that is surely a mess.

Your eyes are staying open a lot more easily than they were five minutes ago,and you let the smell of expensive coffee beans roasting drag you to the kitchen - you stand there, looking ahead and feel secretive, almost like you’re peeking at something you shouldn’t, when you catch Akashi leaning on the counter, a cup of coffee in one hand and a folded newspaper in the other, all of his weight put forward as his elbows rest on the marble.

He’s mumbling something, perhaps some news have turned up the day, and he sips his coffee, making a face as the hot liquid hits his lips, and you don’t hold back the smile that graces your lips when he scrunches his nose. You wonder if it’s the heat or if it’s the fact that he forces himself to drink his coffee black with no sugar and no milk (a habit passed down by his Father).

"Tetsuya, it’s impolite to stare," he tells you, without turning around and putting down his coffee to reach for your cerulean cup and serve you coffee; "Pass me the milk," he points to the fridge and you nod, taking it out.

You feel a little colder than you should, maybe it’s because the coolness of the fridge hit you a little longer than usual, so you snake your hand around his waist to set the milk carton down and let yourself lean on his back, your head sticking to his back (a little sweaty from the morning jog) and your chest close to him as well.

"Does this mean you’ll join me in the shower?" there’ an edge to his question, and you know you should probably step back if you don’t want to be late for work and end up doing other things other than washing your back in the shower.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun," you mumble, creating distance and wiping your cheek. "I see you went out for a jog again today," and  you push yourself up on the counter, siting down so you can take a better look at his face and taking advantage of this rare upper-hand on him.

"I finally had time today, I’m going to shower after I’m done with my coffee," he took off his reading glasses and continued to pour one quarter of milk in your cup before passing it back to you. 

You smell the coffee before taking a small sip, the temperature just right after the coldness of the milk mixed in. “It’s good,” you let the caffeine do it’s job and you slowly feel yourself wake up.

"I’ll go jump in the shower now," he gulped the rest of his drink, before putting it in the sink, you watched him walk away, lifting his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Akashi-kun," you called him, he paused before entering the bedroom. He looked back, his eyebrow raised, expecting your next words.

"I’m going to make your favorite for breakfast," you jumped down from the counter and offered him a smile.

He shook his head, a look of defiance in his eyes, as if he wanted to top your actions. “We have a reservation at 8, don’t forget,” he turned to leave, disappearing in the bedroom.

"Happy Anniversary!" you said quite above a whisper, making sure he heard you - this was definitely a good start to the day where you could celebrate this many years together.


End file.
